


Terms and Conditions

by snsdtwinkle



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, HyeRim are cute as shit, Hyejoo has a big fat crush on Yerim, I think I mentioned Jiwoo somewhere in here too...??, Yerim thought she was straight until..., and Hyunjin gets brought in because... 2jin, everything happens in Hyejoo’s house, fluff with plot, mentions of Heejin and Chaewon as Hyejoo's exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsdtwinkle/pseuds/snsdtwinkle
Summary: Yerim has something to confess and she hopes Hyejoo won't judge her. She might not be into boys as much as she thought.Hyejoo of course would never think badly of her. Plus Hyejoo could also use this opportunity to confess something to the other girl too, something she's been keeping a secret for a while now.She has actually been crushing on Yerim for a long time.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something cute for Valentine's Day but I pulled a ligament on my left knee so I'm posting this a day late.
> 
> Cross-posted from aff so this is not new. This fic is almost a year old. But it's a treat for those who haven't read it before.
> 
> Happy late Valentine's Day! HyeRim nation rise! Enjoy!

Hyejoo knew something was up the moment Yerim dropped her bag on the ground and got out her notebooks to do her homework in silence. It was evident something was eating at her because _one_ , Yerim would do anything in her power to avoid doing homework as soon as they got home from school and _two_ , Yerim didn’t know silence. The girl was constantly blabbering 24/7 without so much of a breath in between her words.

Hyejoo, however, wasn’t going to push her. She would cave in soon because again, Yerim would do everything she could to avoid solving math equations with more than one answer. Yerim had situated herself on Hyejoo’s bed while the owner was comfortable at her desk typing away on her gray laptop. She had this reflection for Human Health she wanted to get out of the way, unlike Yerim who always left things last minute.

Hyejoo did throw her side glances once in a while though, until finally the older of the two cracked from the avoidance. Yerim huffed in frustration and closed her books loudly. She then made a scene and got up to pace around Hyejoo’s room like she was debating to reveal some top secret information that could get her killed. Again, Hyejoo kept mum and continued to type, not wanting to push her. 

If she asked Yerim what was bothering her, the girl would pretend like she was okay and keep her feelings bottled up. Hyejoo had to act disinterested even though she was dying of curiosity on the inside. Still, that didn’t mean Hyejoo couldn’t do anything to speed up the process of Yerim talking. Hyejoo was sure it’s not just her, but Yerim opens up a lot easier when their surrounding are comfortable and they’re huddled close together.

Hyejoo paused her typing and looked over at a spaced out Yerim, still mindlessly pacing back and forth, about to wear out her carpet from the imprints. 

“If you’re not gonna be on the bed, I’m taking your spot,” Hyejoo called.

Yerim snapped her head up and looked at her, realizing that she had been spoken to and taking a few seconds to process the younger girl’s words. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. Go for it.”

Hyejoo brought her laptop over (to pretend like she was still focusing on her short answer prompt) and got cozy on the bed. Her back was against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of her comfortably. She continued to type like nothing but honestly, her sentences weren’t making any sense anymore. She would have to do some major revisions and editing to this before she turned it in because _yikes._

“Come sit with me,” Hyejoo spoke up without looking away from her screen.

Yerim never had it in her to deny a request from her best friend. Carefully, she joined Hyejoo, sitting opposite of her, legs crossed like a pretzel. She was playing with her fingers and sighing every few seconds. She was a fidgeting mess, not knowing what to do with her limbs awkwardly in the way.

_Any day now,_ Hyejoo actually stopped typing altogether knowing it wouldn’t be long until—

“I kissed him.”

Hyejoo looked up immediately (almost giving herself whiplash in the process) and trying so hard to keep a straight face and not show her shock. Yerim looked like she had been holding that secret inside for years when in reality it probably happened today.

“Hojin?” Hyejoo furrowed her brows.

Yerim gave her a lifeless nod as she adverted her gaze down to her lap.

And unsure _“Oh”_ was all Hyejoo said, because to be honest she had nothing else to tell her. What was she going to say?

“Yeah...”

Hojin was an upperclassman. Not Yerim’s boyfriend per se, but he was interested in her as he had confessed to her multiple times. Hyejoo thought Yerim’s attraction for him was mutual since they would go on dates at least once a week and they would eat lunch together everyday. They had been doing so for almost two weeks. But seeing Yerim so hesitant now as she talked about him made Hyejoo rethink that. If you liked someone you shouldn't be looking like you wanted the earth to swallow you up.

Hyejoo tried not to dwell too hard on the fact that that she knew he had been Yerim’s first kiss. And although she knew the firework-like experience people always associated it with was just one big elaborate ploy to enhance cheesy romance movies, Hyejoo wished Yerim's first kiss did go like that because she deserved the entire world served to her on a silver platter. Hyejoo also tried not to see Hojin in a bad light due to the new information and call him names out loud like she did in her head (such as _tool, dork, loser, four eyes, quack,_ etc. _),_ because the dude was not bad at all, it was just her jealousy bubbling inside that clouded her judgement.

“How was it?” Hyejoo really didn’t want to know but she knew Yerim needed someone to talk about it with.

The other girl still wasn’t meeting her gaze, entertaining herself by chipping off her purple nail polish with her own nails. “I don’t know how to describe it.” 

Yerim sounded so confused and unsure. Her voice was small and it almost sounded fearful. Hyejoo was starting to worry. She decided to be careful with her next words.

“Did he force you or...?”

Yerim snapped her head up. “No! No, definitely not,” she responded frantic. “I– It was me.”

Okay, Hyejoo believed her, but there was definitely something more she was hiding. And although Yerim wasn’t one to like being under pressure, Hyejoo had to resort to it if she wanted to help Yerim with whatever she was struggling with. The nervous girl had gone back to staring at anything but her.

“What’s the problem then? Did you not like it?” At this point Hyejoo had closed her laptop and pushed it off her lap, giving Yerim her full attention.

That statement seemed to trigger something by the way Yerim visibly stiffened. So she had hit the bullseye.

“Yerim, look at me,” Hyejoo called, her voice not too loud but still firm.

The other girl took a deep breath before doing so. Her eyes were a bit shaky and glossy.

“What’s wrong?” Hyejoo’s tone was soft and gentle.

Yerim didn’t know why she was hesitating so much. She knew Hyejoo wouldn’t judge her and she knew she could tell her everything and anything. But for some reason, talking about Hojin with Hyejoo felt wrong. It was like... she was cheating or something. Yerim didn’t know how to explain the weird feeling of guilt in her chest whenever she went out with Hojin and Hyejoo stayed back and waved them goodbye from a distance. She didn't know why she would rather if Hyejoo traded places with Hojin and she were the one she went on dates with instead.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Yerim finally confessed. “I really don’t know, Hyejoo. I don’t understand,” she shook her head. “We’ve been going out on dates for so long yet... I don’t feel anything.”

Yerim was truly at a loss. Was there something wrong with her? Was she just heartless and incapable of love? Was she broken?

“I told him about it and he said it’s fine. He doesn’t rush me into anything. He’s very sweet and patient and understanding, and he’s just such an amazing guy. He’s smart and he’s cute and he’s everything any girl could ask for.”

Yerim didn’t notice the way Hyejoo’s jaw tightened or the way her fists clenched hearing the endless praises coming from her. Hyejoo knew she had no right though so she forced herself to relax and be a good friend, because right now this wasn’t about her. This wasn't about her feelings for Yerim.

“He has all those amazing qualities yet... nothing. Yes I’m happy to spend time with him because he’s still my friend, but I don’t get excited or those butterflies people always talk about. I kissed him to see if it would change anything but still nothing.”

Hyejoo really didn’t know. For the longest time she thought Yerim liked him back. How long had this been going on for? What kind of friend was she to not have noticed sooner that Yerim had been struggling so much?

“Maybe you just don’t click, Yerim and that’s okay. There’s other guys out there.” Hyejoo felt a bitter taste in her mouth with that last statement leaving her lips. She didn’t think she could bear seeing Yerim going out with other guys. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. 

Yerim had finally opened up which meant she was getting more comfortable in sharing everything that was on her mind. That also reflected in the way she carried herself. She no longer was seated far away but had gotten a little bit closer, her legs now stretched as well and draped over Hyejoo’s own.

“That’s just it though. Maybe it’s not just Hojin... maybe I just don’t click with guys in general.” It's not like the thought hadn't ran across her mind before but lately she was just having more frequent suspicion. 

Hyejoo felt like she had an auditory hallucination. She wasn't hearing things though because Yerim lips had moved and those words matched their shape. Did Yerim just say what she thinks she just said? She blinked back her obvious surprise.

“Are you saying you’re–“

“Hyejoo, what if I don’t like guys?” Yerim interrupted her.

Okay. So Hyejoo hadn’t been getting ahead of herself. Yerim really was pondering on the possibility of liking girls instead of guys. _Holy shit._

“What do you mean _what if you don’t like guys?_ Yerim, that’s _fine._ There’s nothing wrong with that.” Hyejoo reached for her hand and held it tight. “Yerim, it’s okay for you to question your sexuality. It’s okay for you to be unsure.”

Mainly the reason why Hyejoo sounded so wise was because of personal experience. She’d been there before, almost a year back actually, but Yerim didn’t have a clue. Hyejoo opted out from telling her based on the fact that she was the reason for Hyejoo’s whole “awakening” in the first place. It felt wrong to dump something so big on her like that so Hyejoo confided in others when it came to her sexuality. She was starting to regret that decision now.

“You’re not... weirded out?” Yerim bit her lip nervously.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Yerim, you’re an idiot if you think I would have a problem with you being gay.”

It was like the official word was a trigger that completely sent Yerim into panic mode. “Shh! Not so _loud!_ Oh my God, don’t say it like that! We don’t know yet!”

Hyejoo‘s lips formed a thin line. Okay, so maybe try to _ease her_ into the possibility and not push her head first into the lion's den. “Sorry, geez. How are you planning on finding out then?”

Seriously, how were they supposed to know? Was there some kind of official test for things like this? Because that would save millions of people so much trouble. Like, Hyejoo could open her laptop back up and have Yerim do some of those “how gay are you" quizzes from Google but that was stupid (although Hyejoo had done countless of those herself too).

“Do you want to help me?” Yerim looked hesitant again.

Hyejoo thought they were past being unsure. She would do anything for her best friend. “Of course I’ll help you, stupid. Do you want me to like introduce you to some people to talk to? Do you want me to help you find a cute girl to flirt with you and see if you turn into a gay mess in front of her?”

Yerim smacked her on the arm. “ _Stooop!_ I swear you’re unbelievable.” She hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

Hyejoo simply laughed at her. She figured that if she acted like it was no big deal then Yerim could start getting used to the idea quicker. Besides, she loved teasing the girl so right now Hyejoo was having the time of her life. And just then,she got an idea. Hyejoo's smile dropped and she turned serious. Yerim had removed her hands from her face and was a bit taken aback by Hyejoo’s drastic change of mood.

“You said you kissed Hojin to find out if you liked him,” Hyejoo stated.

Yerim nodded. It seemed like Hyejoo got an idea and for some reason Yerim’s heart began to speed up slightly in nervous anticipation. Whenever Hyejoo got an idea they were either destined for greatness or bound to crash and burn up in flames.

“What if you kiss a girl to find out if you like girls?”

Yerim felt something in her stomach stir. Just the thought of kissing a girl made Yerim feel dizzy. She could _never._ Who would even want to kiss her? Who would be crazy enough to accept Yerim going up to them and asking _“hey wanna kiss?”_ as a test. That was just not realistic.

“And who in the world am I going to kiss? What girl is going to agree to such a crazy idea?” Yerim huffed.

Hyejoo didn’t say anything for a while and just stared. Yerim was not understanding the silent message until something in Hyejoo’s eyes made everything click. Her. Hyejoo was referring to herself.

“Oh,” Yerim let out awkwardly.

She couldn’t find it in her to keep her eyes on her best friend anymore, opting to look at anything else once again. She chose the window which gave her a perfect view of the beautiful setting sky outside. Yerim looked back at her once she felt ready.

Kiss Hyejoo? Yerim had so many fears attached to that suggestion. Once they crossed that line, they would never be able to go back to how they were now. And what if something went wrong? What if Hyejoo stopped being her friend because she felt disgusted? There were so many doubts in her mind that Yerim settled for the only answer. She couldn't do it. She couldn't risk it.

“No, that’s weird,” she tried to sound convincing but she wasn't even sure of her own words.

Hyejoo shook her head. “Not really. We’re close and we trust each other. Plus, I’m a girl that’s _obviously_ crazy enough to go with this plan,” she joked.

Yerim had to let out a chuckle at that. “True.” 

The taller girl didn't seem to have a problem and it made Yerim sigh in relief. On the contrary, Hyejoo felt like she was about to pass out as her lungs seemed to have forgotten how to function.

_Why was she slowly turning into a nervous wreck? She had to be the experienced one here!_

Hyejoo tried to not have her heart jump up her throat. “Also, I have a lot more kissing experience than you.”

Yerim scoffed. “Oh really now? Since when?”

The light atmosphere between them was back.

Hyejoo flipped her hair playfully. “Since always. Now come on.”

Yerim wasn’t sure if she liked or hated how Hyejoo seemed way too comfortable and okay with what they were about to do. What did she have to lose though? Hyejoo had already reassured her more than once. If things went to shit then they could just pretend this never happened.

Yerim untangled her legs from Hyejoo’s and crawled closer, siting next to her and feeling her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears.

Hyejoo frowned at Yerim's position because it would be hard to kiss if they were shoulder to shoulder, but then she got an idea.

“Sit on my lap," she said.

Yerim’s blood was quick to rush to her face. “What? Why?” She sputtered yet she was already following suit.

She was straddling Hyejoo, her knees securely at either side of her lap. Like this she had a couple inches over her and with her hands wrapped loosely around her shoulders, she couldn’t help but think about how they’ve never been this close in proximity before. Yerim was staring to feel a little lightheaded just from how near their faces were to each other.

“I can guide you on how to kiss but if you’re on top you can control everything," Hyejoo began explaining. "You can choose the pace and you can feel more comfortable because I’ll be doing whatever you want me to," her tone gradually got lower with each word.

Hearing Hyejoo’s words almost made her faint (and not just the sultry tone she gained at the end there). Why was she being so prompt and technical? Yerim wondered if Hyejoo could hear just how hard her heart was thumping in her chest, yet hoped she wouldn’t be able to tell the significant spike in her heart rate just from their position and a few words exchanged.

Hyejoo placed her hands on her hips, gently holding her in place and stabilizing her. “Ready?”

Yerim doesn’t think she’ll ever be ready but she still nodded and gave Hyejoo the go-ahead. Contrary to how she thought their kiss would start right there (with Hyejoo being the one to initiate it), nothing happened. Hyejoo wasn’t kidding when she said she would just follow anything Yerim did.

“Kiss me,” Hyejoo’s tone was barely above a whisper that ghosted over her lips and it made Yerim shudder in excitement and anticipation.

The girl on top adverted her gaze down to focus on Hyejoo's lips and a million thoughts rushed to her mind instantly. Things like how she’s always thought Hyejoo’s lips were her best feature. How she was guilty of wondering more than once what it would be like if she were to kiss them. Wondering just how soft they were and whether she would be able to find out.

Yerim alternated between looking at warm and caring brown eyes to soft and inviting red lips, not caring about how hypnotized she looked. When she gathered enough courage, she finally leaned in, painfully slow, merely testing the waters when Hyejoo met her half way (almost impatiently) with closed lids.

Hyejoo’s grip on her hips tightened just barely and Yerim wasn’t sure which one of them shuddered when they finally locked lips. Maybe it was both of them, she couldn't tell, but she knew she had gotten goosebumps when she finally got a taste of Hyejoo and she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away. She felt like everything around them was spinning in slow motion until time came to a standstill.

The kiss was innocent and hesitant, Yerim really having no clue how to go about it, but all her shyness went away when Hyejoo brought one hand up and cupped the side of her face to bring her closer. She tentatively began to move her lips against hers and Yerim tried to follow her lead, what they were doing now feeling a lot more natural and less robotic, not to mention _good_. Was kissing supposed to feel this way? Because she absolutely hadn’t felt like this with Hojin. Not even _close._

Hyejoo tilted her head to the side, nibbling on Yerim's bottom lip and the latter letting out a small whimper. She felt so small even though she was the one on top. It felt like Hyejoo was enveloping her with all the affection and care in the world. She was holding her like she was made of porcelain and as if she would break if she made one wrong move. The blood was quickly rushing to her head and she couldn’t find a way to think coherently. The only thing Yerim's mind registered was that she didn’t want to stop.

Unknowingly, her hold on Hyejoo’s shoulders tightened and she brought the girl under her closer, her arms firmly wrapping over her and tangling her fingers in her hair, playing with the soft tresses. Hyejoo hummed in approval and decided to be brave since Yerim seemed to be enjoying everything so far. She picked up the intensity just a bit, being a little more rough with her movements to get Yerim to follow. She reciprocated perfectly and Hyejoo almost smiled against her lips in victory because this was more to her liking.

She doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, lost in each other and in their own world. Every once in a while they would let out low sighs of bliss and satisfaction. When Yerim would get too ahead of herself, Hyejoo would bring their pace back down and the two would let out small giggles, both completely elated with each other. Finally Yerim understood why people liked kissing and did it at school so much with their significant other. Something warm and fuzzy surrounded her from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes and she was glad Hyejoo was the one to instigate all these new sensations within her.

It was like a soft spring breeze brushing past her yet strong like an ocean current drowning her. Like there was electricity running through her bloodstream and a sedative swimming in her mind. Yerim felt a low buzz in her heart yet a strong rush in her head and all these feelings were eating her up. Hyejoo was making her feel so many things, her brain couldn't even process every single emotion individually. All Yerim knew was that it was like she was flying high in the sky and floating on top of the clouds. 

Hyejoo was on the same boat if not feeling everything a lot stronger. She's liked Yerim for so long and finally having her in her arms this freely had her over the moon. She was seeing stars, explosions of all shapes, and endless swirls of every color. She didn't believe before the fireworks people talked about when they kissed someone they loved, but now it was hard not to when they were right in front of her. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and melt into a puddle. Without meaning to Yerim already owned all of her. 

A particular call from downstairs is what brought them back to the earth plane.

_“Hyejoo, I’m home!”_

Her mom was home from work already? What time was it?

The two girls pulled away breathless, Hyejoo easily reaching out to her forgotten laptop to open the screen and check the time. _Six?!_ It was already six o’ clock? Had they really been kissing till the sun set outside? Yerim seemed to read her thoughts as she looked out the window, and what was before a sky of strong orange and blue had turned into a soft pink and purple.

Hyejoo looked back at Yerim with small disbelief but she got distracted by her appearance. Her face was flushed, a light hue of crimson adorning her cheeks, and her lips a bit swollen. How much she wanted to lean back in and continue what they were doing but they needed to part ways indefinitely.

Yerim could detect the evident want in Hyejoo's gaze and awkwardly removed herself from her lap before she became the one to pounce on her first. Yerim was back to sitting across from her with her legs crossed. She was playing with her bed covers while Hyejoo waited for her to say something. Anything. She was patient as Yerim gathered her thoughts in complete silence. She had to recollect herself and make sure she was thinking properly before speaking.

“Hyejoo...” her voice was timid, “I don’t think I like girls.”

And that statement was enough to have her heart sink to her stomach. Suddenly the world didn't look so bright and vivid and everything was fading to a melancholic gray. She was glad Yerim wasn’t looking at her or Hyejoo would’ve broken down then and there. The younger girl swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself not to cry in front of her best friend.

“Is that so?” Hyejoo made a face at how her voice cracked in the end giving herself away.

Yerim seemed to notice how her words could be taken the wrong way and looked at Hyejoo to quickly clarify herself. “I don’t like girls... I think I only like you.”

Hyejoo was usually good at masking her emotions, but those words were something that took her by complete surprise and it showed. Her eyes grew in size and her mouth went agape, speechless from the confession Yerim just gave her. Yerim liked her? The girl she had liked for so long actually liked her back?

Good thing her mom came in then because it gave Hyejoo room to put her thoughts in order. The woman knocked before coming in but thank God they had heard her come home long before she could catch them in any sort of compromising position.

“Hyejoo, didn’t you hear me calling for you– _oh,_ _hi Yerim!_ " Her tone brightened when she saw the older girl over. "Are you going to stay for dinner?”

Yerim took turns in looking between Hyejoo and her mom, “I’ll ask my mom first and see what she says, if that’s okay.”

She would normally agree in a heartbeat but with the events that just transpired between Hyejoo and she, Yerim needed the option to slip away if it came down to it.

“Oh by all means, dear! You know what, actually I can ask for you if you want. I was just about to call her,” the woman said delighted. Yerim was an absolute angel sent from heaven and she loved whenever the girl was over. It also made Hyejoo unglue herself from those video games of hers.

Yerim gave her a closed smile and bobbed her head up and down giving her the an okay. Hyejoo’s mom didn’t interrupt them any longer then and left them to themselves. Call it mother's intuition but she felt like she interrupted some important conversation between them.

When Hyejoo's mom closed the door behind her on her way out, the air around them was tense, Hyejoo still having no clue in what to say.

Yerim sensed her discomfort. “You don’t have to accept how I feel or anything. I just thought I should tell you the truth since we were doing this to find out if I like–“

“I like you too!” Hyejoo blurted out ungracefully, not being able to keep it in any longer.

This time it was Yerim’s turn to be speechless. Had she heard correctly? She wasn’t currently dreaming, right?

“ _God, Yerim._ I’ve liked you for so long you have no idea,” Hyejoo continued.

And Yerim truly had no idea she even liked girls. What?

“You– since when?” Yerim looked at her incredulous.

Hyejoo shrugged. “I don’t know, Freshmen year? Maybe earlier? Freshmen year was when I consciously realized it though.”

Yerim couldn’t believe it. That meant three years at the very least. Hyejoo had liked her for three _long years_ without saying anything. Why would she do something like that to herself knowing how lonely and vulnerable not telling anyone could be? These past months had been _torture_ for Yerim. She didn't think she would be able to survive years.

“Why did you keep it a secret for so long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Yerim looked at her with hurt eyes.

Hyejoo truly felt sorry for not trusting her but she hoped she understood where she was coming from. “I found ways to deal with it. Don’t worry about it.”

Yerim frowned. “Still. How did you cope?”

“I got a girlfriend. We broke up last year though,” Hyejoo told her like it was no big deal.

Yerim felt like she had gotten a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her. “You had a girlfriend and you didn’t tell me!? _What the fuck!”_

Hyejoo was taken aback by the strong words. Yerim never cursed! She knew she was in trouble if she heard Yerim let out unpretty words without a care in the world. She tried to put out the fire and cool her down. “Hey, to be fair no one else knew either, it’s okay! They both didn’t want to make our relationship public and that was fine by me. I don’t like people getting into my business anyways.”

“Both!? You had _two_ girlfriends?! Hyejoo!”

_Shit._ Hyejoo slipped on that one. This wasn't making things any better.

“Who? When!? Who are you and what have you done with Hyejoo, _holy shit!”_ Yerim couldn’t believe this.

Guess it was confession time. “You know Chaewon?”

_Oh, no way in hell._ Yerim couldn’t believe her ears. “The girl that sounds like a vocaloid that's in your choir class?”

Hyejoo frowned. “Be nice.” 

Chaewon had never done anything bad for Yerim to be speaking like that about her. They hadn’t broken up on bad terms and they were still friends. Hyejoo still felt a sense of protectiveness towards her. It wasn't like Yerim to say something like this about people, what had gotten into her?

“Sorry! Can you blame me though? What is wrong with you?” Yerim was more hurt at the fact that Hyejoo hadn't told her any of this. 

How did she hide it so well? She tried to rake her brain to see if she could look back at anything that would hint them to be together. Yerim did recall Hyejoo actually having a lot of study sessions with Chaewon, and she didn’t think anything of it until now. The two shared absolutely zero classes together except for choir. Wow, how had she been so dumb to not notice? She doubted they were studying for music theory. From what Yerim could recall from their brief encounters, Chaewon was pretty and nice.

“Yeah, I dated her for about five months.” Hyejoo confessed. “And then you know Heejin, right?”

Yerim’s jaw almost fell to the floor. “Rich Heejin? Most-popular-girl-in-school Heejin? Most-likely-a-Russian-princess-that-ran-away-in-secret-and-chose-this-country-to-hide Heejin?”

Hyejoo smiled wide. “That last one is not true actually so you can finally put that theory to rest.”

Yeah, Yerim definitely didn’t recognize the girl in front of her.

“She got busy with dance and the student council. Plus last year she got nominated to be the lead actress in theater and she decided to try out for spring cheerleading and made it, so she was ten times more busy. She felt bad about not spending a lot of time together and said it would be better for us to go our separate ways. I still talk to her from time to time.”

Hyejoo went out with THE Heejin Jeon. Yerim should be upset at the girl across from her for hiding something so huge, but for some reason Hyejoo looked really cool in her eyes right now. Yerim didn’t even think the two knew of each other's existence but they had actually gone out. Someone of Heejin's caliber, _wow_. Just wow. Respect. She was like a celebrity in school. They had been good about hiding their relationship because that one took her by complete surprise. Yerim couldn’t think of anything that would give them away to being an item.

“How did you two meet? How long did you two even go out for? This is crazy,” Yerim covered her mouth with her hand, still not believing it.

Hyejoo hummed in thought searching for the right answer. “About three months. And I don’t know. We bumped into each other one day after school and talked. We just seemed to bond over the fact that we were both pinning over our best friends and decided to give us a try as a distraction.”

Best friend? She knew Heejin’s best friend was Hyunjin Kim, best athlete the school ever had in almost a decade. She was the fastest runner of the track team, captain of the soccer team, player with the most three-pointers in the basketball team, and sometimes she played softball if her schedule allowed it. Her fastball pitch was insane. Almost as fast as their senior Jiwoo Kim, now in college and having been scouted by a prestigious university to play for them because of it. Hyunjin had tried out for the all-male football team too but the coaches were sexist and rejected her. (Maybe their football team would've made nationals if they let her in, their loss).

Yerim hoped the two would get together. They would be such a power couple. This was some good tea. Heejin Jeon and Hyunjin Kim, just looking in their direction could make you blind. The clouds opened up and light shone down on them like a spotlight when together.

Yerim was so lost in her own imagination that she didn't register how Hyejoo had said both of them. Hyejoo had included herself in the statement and Yerim was daydreaming about Heejin and Hyunjin! She wanted the attention back on her! Hyejoo sometimes didn’t understand how she had fallen for a girl so dense. “You realize I said both of us, right?”

Yerim blinked back still not getting it. “Both of you what?”

“BOTH of us liked our best friends.” Hyejoo emphasized.

_Both of them?_ Yerim thought. _Both of them..._

Hyejoo could practically see a little hamster in Yerim’s head running for dear life in a hamster wheel. She fought the urge to facepalm.

_Let’s see... Heejin’s best friend was Hyunjin_ and Hyejoo’s best friend was her- “Ohh...”

“Yeah. _Ohh,”_ Hyejoo mocked her.

Yerim slapped her leg for being such a meanie. “I’m still trying to process everything, alright? Sorry I’m a little slow.”

Hyejoo raised a brow. “A little?”

Yerim whined offended. Hyejoo chuckled at the cute reaction. However, Yerim knew she was just messing with her. They didn’t have to talk about their feelings now, they’ve done enough of that for today. Hyejoo was finally glad she had told the older girl everything and she had no more secrets to hide. Her chest definitely felt lighter.

Yerim, likewise, wasn’t mad anymore and was glad they talked. She could understand Hyejoo’s point of view and she had no say in who she chose to date. She was glad Hyejoo had finally told her the truth. 

That gave her an idea, and a form of payback for Hyejoo being such an ass. “Are you looking for a third girlfriend then? Because I know someone that would be interested in the position.” 

Hyejoo choked on air at the insinuation. Yerim’s cheerful laughter echoed throughout the room for successfully managing to rile the younger girl up.

Hyejoo tried to get it together. “N-Not right now. I mean," she cleared her throat, "I haven’t thought out all the terms and conditions,” she played along.

Yerim hummed and gave her sheepish grin. “I see. Let me know so I can pass on the info.”

Hyejoo shook her head at her dorky friend. “Will do. You’ll be the first one to hear it.”

The two held each other’s gazes for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, things no longer feeling suffocating and tense.

_“Girls! Dinner! Yerim, your mom said it was okay for you to stay!”_ Hyejoo’s mother’s voice boomed from downstairs.

And that was their cue to get moving. Yerim was out the door first, leading the way while Hyejoo trailed obediently behind her. She was about to walk down the stairs but Yerim halted suddenly, making her almost bump against her.

The older girl turned around with a wide smile. “Don’t take too long to come up with the terms and conditions, okay?” And then surged forward to plant a quick kiss on her lips, leaving Hyejoo frozen atop the staircase.

Her mind had gone blank and for a moment she forgot where she was and what she was doing. She was thankful her hand was on the rail otherwise she would’ve fallen from how weak her knees became just from the short gesture of affection. When Hyejoo snapped out of it, Yerim was gone, most likely already downstairs sitting at the dinner table.

Hyejoo resumed her way, smiling like a lovesick fool the whole journey down. She didn’t have many terms and conditions to think about. She liked Yerim for who she was and everything about her was charming in her eyes.

Just for fun she tried to come up with something in her mind really quick. The terms would be that her future girlfriend needed to be cute and pretty, shorter than her to be able to give her perfect forehead kisses, and a little airhead at times so she could tease her. Check, check, and check. The only conditions she could think of was that kisses between them had to be a daily occurrence and cuddling was mandatory or else. 

She sat next to Yerim at dinner, Hyejoo being the bold one this time and holding her hand under the table. It proved to be a challenge but Hyejoo didn’t mind eating with her left hand as long as Yerim didn’t let go. After they were done, they went back upstairs to finish their homework, that proving to be a task harder than usual.

Yerim always did anything and everything to stall assignments as long as possible while Hyejoo liked to get them done and over with. Hyejoo figured that a few late assignments wouldn’t affect her too bad when currently she much rather spend all her time kissing the girl she’s liked for a long time. Hyejoo had ran the mock terms and conditions with her and Yerim had accepted in a heartbeat. Reciprocating her girlfriend's kisses was much more important than homework just for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Are LOONA your ults? Me too! You like girl groups? Same!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @snsdtwinkle


End file.
